Contemplation Over Obsession REPOSTED
by Eriko Ivanov
Summary: Obsessions have been known to drive people insane. I’m no exception, obsessions for sweets aren’t always known to be a good thing, but neither is being obsessed with Rei Kon. Yaoi (KaiRei) rated for swearing and a little sexual content.
1. I need more ice cream

Note to all: Hello everyone I'm back after much demand of the return of COO! I'm so sorry to all the readers but ff.net actually deleted the story because of the voting poll I put in last time this story was up, because of that I was in a bit of an upset episode and briefly thought I would not write fics anymore (thank you Shinigami Tenshi for pursuading me to come back to this). I've learned my lesson there. Heh! But anyway, COO is back and that's all that matters, I've figured out what happens to most of the story and hopefully I won't get into any trouble again! Peace out and enjoy! Updates come very week for the new readers until chapter ten, believe t or not I haven't started on the deciding vote. If you've got any comments or anything just review and let's get back to that 100 reviews thing, I really missed that! ON WITH THE FIC!

Eriko: KONNANACHIWA!!!

Kai: not so loud…

Rei: wow…Eriko, you're actually having a shot at a yaoi fic?

Eriko: well, it's bee hanging in my head the past year and I finally decided to get off my butt and give it a shot, who knows it could be fun!

Kai: finally! I'm free of Kai and Eriko fics!!!

Eriko: no you're not, you're still stuck with me until I finish essence of the undead! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!! FEEL MY WRATH!

Rei: she scares me…

Kai: doesn't she always.

Eriko: alright, here goes, I'm giving it a shot!

Kai: Kami help us all…

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade yada yada yada, if I did everyone would be wearing black, and I'd be in it sabotaging all the characters including Kai, Tala and Rei.

Warning: you know the drill, this fic contains shounen-ai that means boy action with boy and a hell lot of mushy romance going on between them. I rest my case.

" how about a carbonated soda?!?" talking

my butt looks big in latexthinking

ps: this fic is in Kai Hiwatari's point of view, beware if you don't like perverted thoughts about Rei.

_Chapter 1_

Obsession; Everybody has one, it's one of those things that leave you speechless, blows you away, leaving you to crave more every single time. Obsessions tend to drive one insane too, maybe for example an obsession could be ice-cream; without it can leave mopey depressed individuals into, well…more depression I guess. I'm one of those people, without ice-cream I get tempermental and extra moody, take Tyson as an example on how I get.

Another obsession of mine is Rei Kon, who would have thought I'd fall for him…

Those long raven locks that I have longed to touch ever since I set my eyes on them, golden eyes that make me melt inside at one glance, I'm addicted to it.

I guess you could say he's a lot like ice-cream, a sensual addiction that's seductive, smooth, and sweet and creamy to taste all the while, not that I know what he tastes like…I'd sure love the chance to though, I wonder what he tastes like? Chocolate perhaps? Or peaches and cream?

All this comparing is making me hungry…

Watching Rei pains me at times, you know those kinds of desperate thoughts that the one person you love is so near, yet so far away? I feel like that, although most of the time watching Rei as he glances at me with that vanilla smile can surprisingly put me in a good mood for a few hours… but that's when Tyson comes in and practically ruins the moment by screaming something in my face.

I wish I could tell him, I need to tell him, but hey it's not like I can stroll over to him and say it! Oh, that would be a kodak moment, I can just imagine it: "_hey Rei watcha doing? You're driger needs a bit more training and your defense needs working on, oh and by the way, I've been watching your every move for the past two years since we've met and I really would like to go down your pants, oh yeah I love you too…_"

Tcht…and they say I'm the strong one…

Well here I am again, alone in my room, sprawled on my bed with a tub of melting chocolate ice-cream on my stomach, the spoon somehow magically going to and fro the tub to my mouth, cramming the contents miserably and messily. That's ok; I have my tongue to clean the mess up as I go along.

The Bladebreakers have separated again, ince Tyson won the championships again he's been mr. Hig and mighty the past few weeks, Max has gone back to America and Rei, has gone off to China without a second notice, I didn't even find out till a few days later. Not even one teeny tiny consent of goodbye or anything! Not one word! Not one mesely bloody god-foresaken fucking word from Rei Kon!!!

All this depression must be getting the potty mouth out of me. Well can you blame me? It's not like I'm going to offend anyone besides myself anyway, I'm alone after all. Oh joy.

This ice-cream is melting…ok that was a little random in some ways but the world is against me today! Feeling a huge wave of depression coming over me, I went to the supermarket earlier today to get my favourite brande of ice-cream, WICKED. There I was, reaching for the handle of the fridge only to find that all stock was out, I looked down and what do we have? A stupid fat kid with MY tub of ice-cream skipping down to his mother's trolley and plopping it down with the rest of the shopping. Not being bothered, I just grumbled to myself and settled down on a tub of imitation ice-cream. Stupid kid, stupid world, stupid ice-cream, stupid, stupid, stupid…

Damn it Rei why did you have to leave so suddenly!?!

Oh well, there's no point in yelling at no-one in particualar, I'll just daydream about him…subject…need a subject about Rei…I wonder what his skin tastes like…from my perspective, I'd say peaches and cream, judging to how soft and supple it looks. I have to think if it's as smooth as it looks, and I can't help but nip the bottom of my lip at the thought…

Mmm…Rei sucking on a pop-sickle…Rei sucking on a pop-sickle naked…Argh! Stupid perverted thoughts!!! My head is in the gutter today!!

Don't make me start on what I think of his hair! Kami, one flick and I turn to a pile of Kai mush, grinning to myself like a love-sick school girl. That contrast of midnight and black as it shines with the slightest contact with light. It flows down to the curve of his back, I know, I saw it myself from the battle with Bryan. His hips possesses all as he simply walks, the tiny sway of them makes my head spin. Gods, someone pass me a bucket before I before I make a mess! His voice, smoother than vanilla, I just have to shudder whenever he speaks, I can't begin to wonder what it would sound like when he's lost in a world of pleasure, soft moans rolling out of that bubblegum pink tongue, parting those rosy lips…

" _Kai…_" he would whisper…gods…

All this thinking of him is turning me on, oh joy, oh bloody fucking joy!

Maybe I should go and train, I'm feeling a bit restless, heh, must be all that sugar I just had. And anyway, Dranzer has needed a little exercise the past few days. Yeah I should go train, it could take my mind off things hopefully. Jeez, I must look incredibly pathetic right now, all because Rei isn't here for me to watch…

I miss him…

I miss him immensely…

Fuck, immensely isn't a strong enough word to describe how much I miss him!…

I need more ice-cream…

__

_End of chapter one_

Eriko: I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID SOMETHING THAT KIND OF YAOI!!! YAY ME!!

Kai: I'm so mopey here.

Rei: all because you miss me?

Kai: tcht…

Eriko: you kisama Kai…anyway, to anyone who read this, what do you thik? This is my first time ever on writing yaoi, tell me if there should be a continuation!

Rei: oh look, it's the 21st! happy birthday Eriko!

Eriko: yay me! Happy birthday to me!

Kai: give us a break will you Ivanov, we don't care.

WHACK

Rei: for once, I actually agree with what Eriko just did to you…

Eriko: asshole…

Kai: I'm seeing red…


	2. The CWAAR of the Dranzer

Hello everyone again! I'm putting all the old authors notes behind me now and growing up to just put in some notes in here instead, we're back to chapter 2 and still going so let's get to it and stop wasting space ne?

ps to the newbies: excuse the shortness of the chapter, next chapter will be better i promise.

_Chapter 2_

Ah look who it is, come back for more have you? Alright let's get back to what I was doing…

Oh yeah, I'm going off to train, onward.

I rubbed my temples as I made my way to the park, quickly walking over to a secluded area to train on my own and sulk in my own perverted and morally depressed thoughts. The playground is filled with amateur bladers, most of which were battling for fun. Standing if front of a decent beystadium, I took out Dranzer, not really with it since I'm thinking about that pop-sickle fantasy about Rei…

His lips are cold from the pop-sickle…I shiver and push him down on the bed…

**CWAAAAR!!!**

Dranzer appeared, snapping me back to reality mercilessly, damn bit-beast! Just when it was getting good!

I scowl and sigh to myself, last thing I need is for Dranzer to get angry and ravage the whole park and set it on fire, oh great now Dranzer is giving me an odd look. Not really caring I wave my hand as a gesture for her to destroy anything that's in her way.

And she's off! Screeching as she destroys a few branches on the ground and sends gashes to the trunks of random trees in the area, meh, I'm too dazed to even notice. Now…back to the fantasy…I undo the bind on his hair, setting lose the---

**CWAAAR!!!**

DAMNIT NOW WHAT?!?

Dranzer is trying to get my attention over something, she must have destroyed something she was proud of. She's been wanting my attention a lot today…she never used to…ohh, she's ruined the beystadium, THAT'S why. I nodded and muttered "good job" and watch her whirl wildly around the grass, note to self; need to discipline Dranzer a bit.

" Wow Kai, you're going a little sloppy today aren't you…?"

I freeze, I know that voice, by the gods I know that voice a thousand miles away, the one that taunts me 24/7. Smoother than vanilla, teases me in my thoughts and dreams every single time…the voice that--- you get the general idea, must I continue?

I know that voice full stop.

Oh no wait, what am I thinking? As if Rei would be right behind me, he's in China! That's…well I can't be bothered to figure out how far away it is, but it's far away, very far away. I sigh and ignore the voice, must be my head again, you know those little voices that pose as your conscious or whatever. Oh great now my own mind is against me today…

" Kai?"

Be quiet little voice.

" Earth to Kai?"

I said be quiet!

" why aren't you turning around? Hello???"

This little voice is starting to annoy me.

" are you deaf???"

Are **YOU**?!?

" Kai Hiwatari, this is Rei Kon communicating with you will you pleas turn around before I lose my temper?!?"

THAT'S IT I'M TURNING AROUND! Spinning on my heel I yelled,

" WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?"

Unfortunately it wasn't my head that was talking to me afterall…

**CWAAAR!**

Stupid bit-beast…

_End of chapter 2_

Alriiight!! We're through with another chapter and still going, special thanks to all the reviewers, again I apologise for the long hiatus of keeping this fic down. Hope to see you all next chapter. I'm so happy that there are other readers coming to COO for the first time, I really am glad, thank you!

Turrah until then! xoxo

****


End file.
